The Pieces of My Heart
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: Takara, Inu and Kag's 14 year old daughter has a great life, family, and boyfriend. But soon she finds her heart broken. 4 years later, Takara's heart still hasn't healed.Then she meets Nokikou.Can he heal her shattered heart? R&R!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey guys! I know! Another story! Wow! I know I should be working on InuGang: Story after Naraku, but this wouldn't leave me alone but i'm sorry, I won't be working on it that often! Only every once in a while! I apologize ahead of time! I've also got the next chapter of A New Journey ready for those of you who actually are waiting on that one! _

_Now I'll say it again, InuGang: Story after Naraku, is my main project right now! A New Journey and this story, The Pieces of my Heart are little side projects so I won't update them as often! I apologize again ahead of time! Now on to the story!_

Disclaimer: Sorry! Got to put the disclaimer first! Then the story! Anyways! I don't own the InuGang! I only own Kouda and Takara. . . so far! Got that! Good! You'll find out who those two are in this Prologue! Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Another cry echoed out from Kaedae's hut and the white haired hanyou outside, cringed at the noise, his white dog ears flattening against his head. His sharp fangs bit down on his bottom lip and his golden eyes flitted towards the hut as another cry came from inside.

5 years ago, the Inu-tachi had persued Naraku to his castle where the final battle occured. They had all fought bravely and as it came to a close, all of them were badly injured. Sango had collapsed alongside of Kilala who had only been exhausted recently and Miroku lay on Sango's other side, teeth clenched, eyes shut tight, as he clutched his hand in pain, having sucked up Naraku's posionous insects to suck the demon army, surrounding them, up. Shippo had fallen unconcious from using so much of his foxfire. That had left Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had only a few cuts and bruises covering her body and there was a slash across her right leg making it difficult to stand. Inuyasha was worse for wear with cuts, slashes, and bruises covering his body and the hole through his left shoulder. Kanna was lying on the ground a ways away, having somehow been knocked unconcious. Kagura was a distance aways in the tree line, hidden from Naraku's view, clutching her mangled right arm, with her fan still clutched in her hand. Most of Naraku's left side was gone from one of Kagome's purifying arrow and a chunk of his right side. After a few insults had been thrown back and forth and a few failed attempts at attacks, they had finally taken down Naraku with Inuyasha's backlash wave and Kagome's purifying arrow merged as one. Kanna had glowed white and her emotionless eyes had brightened. A red orb had flown from Naraku and into Kagura, giving her the heart she had always longed and she flew away with Kanna on her magic feather. The Inu-tachi had gone back to Kaedae's after Kagome had gathered the rest of the shards and everyone was healed as best as they could, once they reached their destination. The jewell shards had been merged once more to make the sacred jewell and Kagome had stayed while they pondered the wish it would be used for. Miroku had proposed to Sango and to get married as they had promised before Naraku's death. Inuyasha and Kagome had confessed they're feelings and become mates, and after telling Kagome's mother, had a wedding in Kagome's time. They had also adopted Shippo as they're own son.

"Daddy?"

Inuyasha looked down at the little boy in his lap. 3 years ago, they had had Kouda. That had been one of the happiest days of Inuyasha's life, knowing that he finally had a family. Kouda was like a chibi inuyasha except he had raven black hair like Kagome's and his dog ears were white with black tips. His eyes were dark blue like on Inuyasha's human night and he had a navy blue kimono with a necklace of bright blue beads around his neck with yellow stars. So far, as his personality went, he was stubborn like both Inuyasha and Kagome, he could be brave and arrogant like Inuyasha but he could also be kind-hearted and merciful like Kagome.

"Daddy?" he repeated.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is mommy okay?" the boy replied.

"Uh...yeah...she's okay...", said Inuyasha.

"Then, why's she yelling like that?" he asked, worriedly," She sounds like she hurts."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled the little boy close. "Don't worry, Kouda. She's just. . . trying to get your baby sister. This is normal."

Inuyasha cringed as another cry filled the air. Something about "Inuyasha" and "kill."

"Daddy?" asked Kouda.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, getting a bit aggravated with all the questions.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked, innocently.

Inuyasha was silent, unsure how to answer.

Finally, he agreed to go with a snort and the reply," You ask too many questions."

"Don't you know?" asked Kouda.

"Of course, I do", said Inuyasha.

"Then, where do they come from?" he asked again.

Inuyasha blushed and said," I'll tell you when you're older."

"Aw", said Kouda, pouting," You always say that."

"Deal with it", said Inuyasha.

Kouda sighed and leaned back against his father's chest.

Another cry came from the hut and then silence filled the air. Inuyasha held his breath as he listened and let it out when he heard an infant's cry fill the air. Kouda looked at the door to the hut, curiously. Finally, Kaede came out.

"Ye may go in now", she said.

Inuyasha pulled Kouda off his lap and got up. Kouda got up beside him and followed Inuyasha, as he pushed the bamboo mat to the side. Inuyasha walked over the the black haired girl, no, woman,he had made his mate and kneeled down beside her. Her head lifted and light brown eyes looked up at him, glittering, as a tired smile occupied her face. Kouda came over as his mother, and looked at the bundle, that now occupied his mother's arms.

He saw a small baby with a mass of black hair on it's head. A pair of eyes, looking gold at the edges but fading into a deep brown near the middle, looked up at him, curiousity filled in them. A little hand with little claws reached out and grabbed one of his forelocks. Kouda stared at the small infant and noticed that rather than having ears like him or his dad or even his mother, were slightly pointed elven ears, much like that of his Uncle. He reached out his hand and touched it. He was suprised when it gave a little twitch at this. He touched the smooth cheek of the small baby and was given a suprise when his finger was grabbed. Golden brown met night blue.

"What do you think of your imoto(little sister)?" asked Kagome.

Kouda cocked his head to the side and said," She's so little."

"What's her name going to be?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome said," We'll think of -"

"Takara."

"What?" said Kagome, looking down at Kouda, who's eyes were still fixiated with the small infants.

Kouda shrugged and said," It just popped in my head."

"Takara", said Inuyasha," Treasure. I like it."

"Takara it is", said Kagome.

"Hi", said Kouda," imoto. . . Takara."

_A/N: Aw! Don't you just love sibling bonding? Okay! So this chap is just basically telling you what's happened and stuff! This is after they defeat Naraku! As you've guys have probably noticed, I love making stories after Naraku's died because then I don't have to bother with him and stuff and Inu and Kag can finally have kids! I love thinking of how their kids could look! I have tons of pictures with different kinds of kids they could have!I have one photo of them with 12 different kids! Each one unique even if it's just the fact that the twins are only different because of eye or hair color! sigh. Anyways enough blabbering! I need to mention something VERY IMPORTANT! So that you can understand something! _

_Okay here it is! _

_This counts for every story i'll ever write and I will always mention this at some point in my stories if needed!_

When a human and half-demon produce a pup, they can have 3 results.  
1) a quarter demon, like Kiotsu in InuGang: Story after Naraku  
2) a half-demon, like Kouda in this story or Nemaru in InuGang: Story after Naraku  
3) a three-quarter demon or quarter human like Takara in this story

Their amount of demon blood can be recognized by the types of ears they have. It goes like this.

Human ears is quarter demon

Dog ears is half-demon

Pointy Ears is three-quarter demon or quarter human

_Got that? Awesome! I've already got the next chap prepared! Now all I need is reviews! So. . . . Please review! I need at least 2 before I continue!_


	2. Chapter 1

**fire-tiger-c: I know! I think it's just so . . . KAWAII! sqeaul. giggle. Aw! Thank you! I'm glad you love my fics! I'll try to update soon!**

**Girl in the Light: I hope so! I'll try to update soon!**

**Fangirl144: I'll try to update soon and i'm glad you like it! **

_A/N: Well! Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy it! I know that I should be working on InuGang: Story after Naraku but. . . . I just had to post this next chap! Please understand! _

(RECAP:)

Kagome said," We'll think of -"

"Takara."

"What?" said Kagome, looking down at Kouda, who's eyes were still fixiated with the small infants.

Kouda shrugged and said," It just popped in my head."

"Takara", said Inuyasha," Treasure. I like it."

"Takara it is", said Kagome.

"Hi", said Kouda," imoto. . . Takara."

(END RECAP)

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Takara, and Kouda! Plus Shiton and the girl who you'll find out about in this chapter! Yay!

**Chapter 1**

A young girl of 14 walked towards the forest's edge near the village she lived in. She had long black hair reaching mid back, with 2 forelocks framing her face, in front of her ears. Golden brown eyes shone brightly in the light of the sun and her ears held the slightest of points. She wore a green kimono with a simple white swirling pattern like the ocean current starting at the right shoulder and reaching across, ending at the bottom, with simple sandles on her feet.

Her name was Takara and she walked quickly, filled with anxiety. For today was her and Shiton's one year anniversary. She had met Shiton sometime last year, about a week after her 13th birthday.

---------Flashback--------

A 13 year old Takara sat on the edge of the river, her eyes closed as she listened to the soothing sound of the calm river current running its course. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees gently and blew her hair around her face. The rays of sun that filtered through the tops of the trees causing her skin to glow softly. Her golden brown eyes were now covered with lids accompanied by long lashes. Her hands rested in her lap, where she sat in a kneeling positon.

One of her ears flicked slightly as she caught a slight rustling noise from one of the tree branches on the other side of the river but she patiently waited to see if it was a youkai that had caused the noise.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise and a splash as Takara's eyes snapped open and she leaped up.

There was now a human boy, flailing in the middle of the river where the river current was quite fast and the bottom was deep.

Thinking quickly, she saw a thick branch hanging just above the river's center, convieniently down river. She rushed inhumanly fast to the branch and heaved herself on it and crawling out to end of it.

Just as the boy passed underneath, she grabbed one of the hands that was flailing and heaved him out of the river, crawling back along the branch and onto the shore. She laid him down on the ground as he sputtered and coughed up the water that he had swallowed as he had struggled to breathe.

Takara could now get a good look at the boy before her. He looked to be about a year older than her, around 14. His shoulder length dark brown hair was plastered to his neck and face, having fallen out of the short ponytail it had been in. His violet eyes, looking almost black, watered from coughing so much. He wore a simple blue haroi and black pants much like the other village boys. His hands calloused from working in the fields.

"What were you doing?" asked Takara, having finished her observations.

The boy's head snapped up to look at her, as it seemed he had been making observations too.

"What?" he said.

"I said", said Takara," What were you doing? How did you fall in the river?"

The boy looked at her until he spotted her ears. His eyes widened in suprise, not fear.

"You're a demon?" he asked looking at her.

"Close", said Takara," More like 3/4 demon but don't ask me how it's possible, if I have a hanyou father and human mother."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Takara", she replied," What's yours?"

"Shiton", he said, simply.

"So what happened?" she said," What were you doing?"

"Well", Shiton replied," I was sitting on a tree branch on the other side of the river when it broke and I fell in."

"What were you doing on a tree branch?"Takara questioned.

Shiton looked at her and said," I was watching an angel."

Takara's cheeks were dusted with pink as she felt her heart rate speed up.

'Why do I feel so strange?' Takara thought.

She swallowed before Shiton continued as he said," Thank you for saving me from the river. I really appreciate it."

"Your- Your Welcome", Takara replied, still blushing.

Shiton got up and said," So should I expect to see you again?"

Takara nodded as he smiled and left the clearing saying," See ya, Angel."

Takara blushed at the new nickname, she'd been given. No one called her an angel before. Her heart fluttered as she made her way home.

-----------End Flashback-----------

They had seen eachother a few more times and a while after their first kiss they had gotten togeather and had been ever since. She twirled around on the road. She was so excited. She had never had a boyfriend, let alone a 1 year anniversary.

She played with the box, hidden in the sleeves of her kimono. Inside was a necklace wtih the kanji for love on it. She planned to give it to him as a present.

She reached the forest and walked towards the place that they were to meet. It was a clearing where she and Shiton had shared their first kiss. She sighed happily and then noticed that he wasn't there yet.

'I must be early', she thought, and walked around as she waited.

Suddenly, she could hear a voice that sounded like Shiton and waited for him to come into the clearing. When he didn't, she decided she'd go to him. She walked towards his voice when she caught another voice. A female voice.

She stopped and frowned. 'Why's he with a girl? Could he be. . .' She shook her head. 'Nah. I must be imagining things.' That made her feel better so she continued towards Shiton's voice. Soon, she reached a clearing and stopped at what she saw.

Shiton was sitting by the river with a girl and she was sitting by him. . . holding his hand.

The girl sighed and said," This is so beautiful."

"Yeah", Shiton replied," But not as beautiful as you."

The female giggled and said," I thought you were with that _Takara _girl." saying the name with unmistakable jealousy.

Takara looked at Shiton waiting for him to defend her or say something. . . .

but it never came.

"Takara?" he said," She means nothing to me."

Takara's heart had already started to break but what happened next, finally sealed the deal.

Shiton leaned in. . . . .

. . . . and kissed her.

Takara's heart finally shattered.

Tears filled her golden brown eyes, darkened with heartbreak and betrayal. She tried to look away but found her self frozen in place, unable to move. She watched, painfully, as they deepened the kiss until they finally broke away.

"Why?" she said softly.

Shiton turned to look at her and said," Takara. . ."

Takara shook her head, and said," How could you? I thought. . ."

Then she stopped and took out the gift and dropped it. "Goodbye."

Then, she bolted away. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from. . . _him. _She felt her heart clenchingpainfully as she thought about him. She closed her eyes, as the world went by her in a blur as she urged herself to run faster, putting as much space between them as possible. Tears stung her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks.

Her feet finally led her to the great goshinboku tree where she finally slowed down. She kept her head bent, until she slowly looked up and all of her scattered thoughts caught up with her. She took a few steps before finally collapsing to her knees at the base, trembling. She sat there for a while when she heard a voice.

"Takara?"

Takara turned her head, slowly to the side and saw her brother Kouda. He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. She saw his nose twitch as he caught the scent of her tears. He walked hesitantly foreward and kneeled beside her, placing an arm on her shoulder. She looked at her, her lip quivering when suddenly, she bolted into his arms, burying her face in his navy blue kimono, erupting into silent sobs. The shaking of her shoulders and the increasing dampness of his navy blue haroi, the only signs of her crying.

Kouda looked down at her, eyes filled with worry as he said," Takara? What happened?"

Takara looked up at him. The heartbroken look in her eyes, giving him all the answer he needed. He placed his arms around her, as if trying to protect his sister from the dangers of the world and she buried her head once again in his chest.

Later, as she lay in her brother's arms, tears dried up, heart beating painfully, no longer the happy girl of 14 she had been not so long ago, she thought,' Never again. There's no point to love. It only causes pain. I'm not going to fall for any boy again. They'll just turn their back on you in the end. So what if it's the coward's way out. At least I won't hurt.'

With that vow made, Takara closed off her heart from love, seemingly. . . . .

. . . . .for good.

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if it was too sappy or overdramatic but . . . I tried so give me a break! Please? Oh and Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

**fire-tiger-c: Thanks for reviewing! You're the only one who did. . . so I really appreciate it! So no one's said it's sappy! I'm happy about that! I know! But it had to be sad to fit the plot of my story! I'll try to write more, soon but I can't promise that!**

_A/N: Hiya guys! So, I finally added another chapter! I can't wait for you to read and review!_

(RECAP:)

Kouda looked down at her, eyes filled with worry as he said," Takara? What happened?"

Takara looked up at him. The heartbroken look in her eyes, giving him all the answer he needed. He placed his arms around her, as if trying to protect his sister from the dangers of the world and she buried her head once again in his chest.

Later, as she lay in her brother's arms, tears dried up, heart beating painfully, no longer the happy girl of 14 she had been not so long ago, she thought,' Never again. There's no point to love. It only causes pain. I'm not going to fall for any boy again. They'll just turn their back on you in the end. So what if it's the coward's way out. At least I won't hurt.'

With that vow made, Takara closed off her heart from love, seemingly. . . . .

. . . . .for good.

(END RECAP)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inugang and never will.

Claimer: I do own Takara, Kouda, Shiton, the other girl, and in this chapter, Tsukiko!

Chapter 2

The first rays of sun shone through the window, shining on the face of a black haired girl. Suddenly, she stirred, the rays, piercing through her slumber. She shifted a bit as her eyes fluttered revealing golden brown eyes.

She lifted herself from her futon, her ebony hair falling over her elven like ears as she stood to prepare for the day. She walked towards the corner of the room where she kept her clothing and pulled on the blue priestess robes, she had taken to wearing since that day four years ago. She pulled her claws through her hair, removing the tangles, before taking a white ribbon and pulling it into a low ponytail with her forelocks pulled into two loops on the side of her face in the style of a priestess she had taken to wearing as well.

She gazed calmly into the mirror, her mother had bought her on her 13th birthday, with cool, emotionless eyes. Takara had changed much over the past four years. Her hair was longer, reaching just above her waist, past her elbows now. Her body had filled out into the 18 year old figure she had now, but was hidden in the baggy folds of the priestess robes. Her eyes held little emotion now, just like that of her uncle and she spoke cooly, also like her uncle.

Satisfied with her appearance, she left the room, heading down the hall, her tabi socks softening her steps. She reached the kitchen, and headed for the door, grabbing her bow and arrows as she left the house.

She walked down the slope of the hill on which the house rest and down towards the forest. The very same forest she went to every morning. She reached the edge and made her way through the trees, knowing the path by heart.

Eventually, she reached the streams edge and set her bow and arrows down, lowering herself to sit. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her as she also did every morning, tuning into her surroundings, time lost to her.

She sat for what could have been minutes or hours when she heard movement. It was pretty far away so she felt no need to worry about it. As it came closer, she felt their aura, immediately knowing who it was before she even caught their scent.

Takara felt the aura creeping up slowly up behind her as she stood still. She could feel them coming closer and closer, until they were right behind her. . .

"You make too much noise, Tsukiko", Takara said, opening her eyes.

She turned her head to the side to see her pouting 19 year old cousin. "You always know it's me. You are way to intuned to your senses for your own good."

Tsukiko meant moon child and her cousin looked much like her name. Her hair was a bluish-silver giving it an almost celestial like look in moonlight, pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes were of the lightest gold, making them look like two bright stars in her slanted eyes. She had pointed ears, also being a three quarter demon like Takara. She had blue beaded earrings with white tufts of cloth at the ends, a lot like her mother's, Takara's aunt Kagura, and she had shimmery blue eyeshadow over her eyes. Her lips had a sort of bluish lip paint on it. She wore a shimmery silver kimono with short sleeves, that clung to her body and had a slit on the right side, reaching mid thigh. She also had a white tie on her waist. In the middle of her split bangs, was a silver crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. All in all, she was quite stunning.

Tsukiko sat down beside her and said," I thought i'd find you here."

Takara stared out at the surface of the stream and said," What do you want, Tsukiko?"

"Do I have to have a reason to see my cousin?" she asked.

"Maybe", was Takara's reply.

Tsukiko sighed. "I just came to get away from my dad for awhile. He's in one of his 'go away and don't bother me' moods and I was bored."

"So you came to me", she replied.

"Yep", she said," like I always do."

"And what makes you think I want you here?" Takara asked.

Tsukiko put a hand to her chest, in fake hurt. "Ouch, Takara. That hurt."

Takara refrained from rolling her eyes. "You are annoying."

"But you know you love me, little cousin", she smiled, putting an arm around Takara's shoulders.

"I am only one year younger than you", Takara said.

"I know but that's still one whole year apart", Tsukiko said.

"Alright then", she said,". . . Tsukiko baa-chan."

"Hey!" said Tsukiko," I'm not that old! I'm only 19! You have no right to call me old!"

Takara looked at her and said, monotonely," It's still one year older than me and you were the one who was saying that we are one whole year apart."

Tsukiko furrowed her eyebrows, with pouty lips. "I'm still not that old."

Takara shook her head as she got up. "There's no use in staying here anymore."

She grabbed her bow and arrows. "I'm going to go practice my aim and there would be no need for you to stick around..."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder with a glint in her eye." ... unless you'd like to be the target."

"Mm", said Tsukiko, pretending to think about it," no thanks. I'd prefer to not have any of me purified, thank you very much. I think i'll just go hang with Aunt 'gome and Uncle Inu."

Takara felt a slight curving of her lips at Tsukiko's departure and shook her head, heading towards a clearing in the forest where she would practice.

As she reached it, she turned towards the tree where she would practice her aim. It was littered with holes and scorch marks from her continued practices on it. It was probably time to change trees again.

She turned her head, spying a clean tree with a small knothole that she could use to aim at. She took her bow and reached back to grab an arrow, notching it to her bow. She held the bow steady as she aimed. Then, she felt the rush of power, moving down her arms and into the arrow, making it become engulfed in a blue glow.

She pulled the arrow back tighter, prepared to release it... when she suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine as if someone was watching her, causing her to lose her aim, missing the tree completely as the arrow shot off into the undergrowth. She could hear motion in the trees as if something was dodging the arrow. The sound started getting fainter and fainter until it was finally gone.

She stood there a while longer, her pointed ears, flicking very slightly as she listened closely. Satisfied that there was nobody else in the forest anymore, she picked up her bow and arrows and looked into the forest.

'What was that?' she thought,' I felt like someone or something was watching me.'

She gazed intently into the undergrowth as if willing the person or thing to suddenly, walk out of the undergrowth but nothing happened.

Takara gazed a while longer until she finally turned around, heading back to the house, the memory becoming lost in the back of her mind.

_A/N: Hi guys! So what did you think? Was it good? bad? what? I need to know so please review! _


End file.
